


A Gentleman's Wager

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: The guys place bets on a game of tennis...but it's the sort of wager where everyone is a winner.





	1. Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author. 
> 
> Note: This story was originally posted on the Nifty Archives in July 2015 (Chapter 1) and June 2016 (Chapter 2).

"That's deuce...again."  
"Dammit!"

Josh Dallas gripped his racquet and looked up at the sky for a moment, as if pleading with the gods of tennis for a break, before wiping the sweat from his brow. Tilting his head back down, he looked across at Julian Morris, who was wearing a cocky grin on the other side of the net. "Looks like we're going to be here all weekend, at this rate." Josh scowled in response, half jokingly. The other two friends on the court, Colin O'Donoghue and Sean Maguire, looked a little weary as well...but then, few people had Julian's boundless energy. They'd decided to get together for a few games of tennis, aiming for best three out of five. The match had turned into an extended version of all five games, since Josh and Colin had won two games while Sean and Julian had won the other two. It seemed like the four were pretty evenly skilled, so each game itself had been a tie, strung out seemingly forever, and they were deep into the fifth game. Truthfully, Josh had missed the ball on the last game on purpose, just to bring it to an end. He hadn't decided yet whether or not to let Colin know about it. His friend might get irritated...but as fuck buddies, the makeup sex would be hot.

Despite the heat and being tired, the thought brought a smile to his face. Looking over, he saw Colin's confusion at Josh's seeming mood swing between irritated to amused. Winking, he whispered, "I'll tell you later." Colin snorted, too tired to really laugh but still curious.  
"Should we throw the match?"  
Now it was Josh's turn to look confused...he hadn't expected that from Colin, who could be quite competitive by nature. "Naw. Let's beat their asses." His Kentucky drawl came on a little thick - he was tired...and he knew it was a bit of a turn-on for Colin. His wife was cranky lately and wasn't putting out...and Colin's ass looked really good in his gym shorts. Shaking his head, Josh shelved that idea for now; he didn't want to explain why he was suddenly sporting a baseball bat on a tennis court.

Sean announced the deuce, tossing the ball into the air and nailing it with his racquet. The ball whizzed back and forth across the net; the only sounds to be heard were the smacks of the racquets, the squeal of shoes, and grunts. Sean caught the ball well, slamming it across the court and just past the reach of Colin's racquet. "Aaaaaand, advantage us. Give up yet?"  
Colin squinted. "Fuck you mate, you're going to have to earn it."  
Sean laughed heartily in response, liking Colin's tenacity. Grabbing his crotch, he taunted the other man, "How about you come and earn THIS."  
"You wish," Colin shot back, unable to keep himself from laughing in return.  
"Hell, *I* wish..." Julian muttered. He meant it to himself, but the sound carried, somewhat, across the court. He'd fooled around with each of the three other men - Josh and Colin...and separately with Sean...and they were all studs in the sack. And he himself had an insatiable appetite for cock.

"Huh?" Julian snapped back to the present and saw that both Josh and Colin were puzzled, not quite having heard him, and trying to figure if they'd heard him properly. Opening his mouth to respond, the only sound that came out was a loud "Ow, shit!" as a ball pelted him in the side. Sean had an eyebrow cocked, not entirely amused, another ball at the ready. He knew about Colin's encounters with Julian, having accidentally seen a video on Julian's phone that was taken the last time the pair had fucked. The whole film crew pretty much knew about Julian's love of dick, since he had bounced up and down on so many of them around the set of the show. Sean was a lot more discreet; and while he wondered if something was going on between Josh and Colin, Josh was also quiet enough that he wasn't quite sure. That being the case, he'd like Julian to keep his mouth shut...at least, until Sean was ready to plug it again with the meat between his legs.  
"Nothing. Advantage us, bitches." That distraction worked well, drawing a laugh from Josh, who was still amused by the sound of British cursing. Again, the ball flew back and forth, until Josh fired off a shot aimed right at Julian...who dodged to save himself, resulting in a miss that landed within bounds. "Deuce. Again. Bloody hell."

"Care to give up?" Josh's blue eyes sparkled with his taunt...which just earned another crotch grab from Sean. "Suck. It."  
"Doubt it. You're about to have your ass beat." Josh served the ball, which resulted in another back and forth...until Sean tripped and missed it before descending into a blue streak of cursing.  
"You're going down, blondie," the older man growled. Josh bounced up and down on his toes, eager to win and end this insane match.  
"No no no,". He grabbed his own crotch, mirroring Sean's earlier jest. "You can though." He and Colin broke out into chuckles at Sean's middle finger rising in the air. "You wish."  
Julian, ever the mischievous imp, decided to push the envelope. "Well, if you two are so confident...how about a wager?"

"What?" Josh stared at Julian, once again in confusion.  
"Oh, on this side of the pond you call it a bet..."  
"I know what the hell a wager is." Josh zinged the ball at Julian, who successfully dodged it...before being struck by a throw from Sean. Unfazed, he stuck to his idea. "Losers blow the winners."

Birds chirpped...and were the only sound for a few heartbeats' worth of time, before being broken by the sound of the other three men all laughing at once. "Whatever," Colin responded, shaking his head.  
"Think you'll lose?" Julian tossed his taunt across the net, like a verbal gauntlet.  
'Shit,' Josh thought. Julian knew exactly which buttons to push. Colin's eyes narrowed, mentally weighing the idea of the bet with its being a joke; it sounded like a win either way. "You're on."  
Julian blinked, giving away his surprise at Colin actually taking the bait in a public setting. Clearing his throat, he quickly recovered, back on the verbal offensive. "You sure? Wouldn't want to add insult to injury when you lose."  
"For one thing, we're going to win. For another, it'll be nice to see your mouth busy with something besides talking."  
Josh and Sean, who had stood by silently, both erupted into laughter again. "Sounds like a win all around!" Josh agreed, chiming in with "See you on your knees. Advantage us."

Ten minutes later, Sean and Julian had managed to claw the score back in their favor...and then close the deal with a final point that ended the game. Julian ran around in a circle, his racquet on the air, cheering. Sean was too worn out to celebrate. "Shower time. At last." The men gathered their belongings, commenting on the fun of such a hard-fought match, and made their way into the gym's locker room. With Julian's wager and knowing about his background with Colin, Sean decided to do his own testing. Undressing, he had his back turned to the dark-haired Irishman, his muscled back and ass on display. Making sure that he could see Colin from the corner of his eye, he turned to set his towel on the bench...resulting in his front facing out. His cock was average in length, but massive in thickness; his nickname in school had been "Beercan". It had been a joke, but that was actually the width when hard...as Julian could attest to, having felt it stretch him open several happy times. He saw Colin pause at the sight, his eyes blinking, before catching himself and going about his own undressing. As Sean set everything inside his locker and closed the door, he caught Colin sneaking several more peeks. A slight grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, he tossed his towel over his shoulder and strode off into the shower, where Julian and Josh were already soaping up.

He'd turned on the hot water and was rinsing off when Colin made it into the shower. The room was an open shower design, without stalls, water heads mounted on the wall on both sides. Josh and Julian had taken the two spots nearest the door; Sean had made sure to take the third spot, making it awkward for Colin to take a lone spot on the other side...which meant they'd be next to each other. Colin tensed for a moment and began doing math problems in his head, determined not to look down and not to bone up in the shower. He couldn't resist though, and kept stealing peeks out of the corner of his eye, admiring Sean's physique as the water cascaded over his well-built body. At least the math bit was working - his manhood had fluffled up a bit but wasn't getting hard.

"That was a damn good game." Sean's English accent broke right through his mental figures. "Uh, yeah. Thought we had it for a moment." Colin glanced over while speaking, out of habit, his eyes taking in Sean's wet form, managing to hold his gaze steady while replying.  
"Up for it again...maybe week after next? This one wiped me out." Sean grinned as he grabbed the soap and lathered it in his hands, the muscles of his arms and chest moving. Colin gulped, resuming calculations in his mind. "Sounds good, just say when."

Sean raised an eyebrow, the picture of innocence as he replied. "Friday, or Saturday?" He knew that asking questions would break any sort of concentration Colin might be attempting.  
"Err...Friday?" It was really hard to keep his eyes from following as Sean's hands worked up and down his arms. "Less of a crowd."  
"Good point." Hands worked soap across his chest. "Point is to have fun playing the game, not sit around and wait for an open court, eh?"  
"Aye."  
"All four of us again?" Sean massaged the lather into his abs and down his sides. He had to give Colin credit - he'd managed to maintain eye contact, although looking carefully, you could see his eyes slightly out of focus, trying to see all of Sean at once rather than just his face.  
"Yeah, if Josh and Julian can make it."  
"Brilliant! And if they're not up for it..." Sean tried not to grin as he moved a hand down and began soaping up his crotch. "...then just the two of us." With a wink, he waited on Colin's response.

The other man stood there, blinking for a moment. His breathing was tight, trying so hard not to look down. And, speaking of "hard", he was worried about losing the battle with his cock. As Sean stood there, continuing to work soap along his groin, he could feel the blood beginning to flow into his own. Swallowing, he croaked out the words "Yeah, that'd work fine."  
Sean smiled broadly. "Great. Either way works for me." His hands continued their motions between his legs, lingering there longer than they had anywhere else on his body...much to Colin's consternation.

The Englishman leaned over, lowering his voice. "Unless you'd prefer a good game of handball...?"  
Colin blinked, completely confused. "Do they even...I guess there's the racquetball court, could use that. Haven't played before, but up for something new."  
Sean had to supress a laugh - the inuendo had completely gone over Colin's head. Instead, with a raised eyebrow and a grin, he shook his hand, still gripping his junk. "That's what I've heard...but was referring to a different sort of ball game."  
Colin blinked again, thrown off by the conversation. He hadn't gotten a vibe off of Sean before at all, although he'd appreciated looking at the man and the tight pants of his costume many times before. "Uh..." was all he managed to say in response.

Sean rinsed the last of the soap from his body and took a step in Colin's direction. "Look lad, I know that you like it both ways...and you've been eyeballing me since we got back inside. And there's that bet that you still have to pay up on." His hand ran casually up and down his shaft, starting to bring it to life.  
Unable to help himself, Colin glanced down at the action below Sean's hips; he took in the sight of the growing flesh before pulling his eyes back up. He shot a look over at Josh and Julian, but the two were involved in their own conversation and not paying attention. "Um..." He could feel the blood flooding into his own cock as it quickly began firming up in response to Sean's display, although he seemed to be unable to speak or move, thrown off by the unexpected (but very welcome) sexual advance.

Sean took another step, closing the distance between the two men. Taking Colin's hand, he wrapped it around his own tool; Colin's fingers squeezed lightly, taking in the weight and heft of it. Sean's right hand came up and rested against the back of Colin's neck, applying a slight pressure to gently push the dark-haired man to his knees. As Colin descended, the large muscles of Sean's body passed through his view, before coming face to face with the large piece of meat between two strongly-built thighs, standing proud above two full and heavy-looking nuts. His hand stretched around its girth, fingertips unable to meet his thumb. Sean's hand continued applying pressure, bringing Colin forward until his lips met the tip of his rod...and then took it in, suckling on the head. On his knees, Colin's blue eyes met Sean's as he began slowly working his mouth up and down, nursing the sweet taste of precum out of Sean's length.

Julian looked over at the two, meaning to pull the oddly quiet pair into the conversation. Seeing what had unfolded just to his left, he came to a standstill. "Woahhh..." He muttered.  
"Hmm?" Josh wiped the water from his face, opening his eyes to find out what had caught Julian's attention. The sight of Colin blowing Sean caused him to stop as well, mouth hanging open in surprise. "Uh, guys?"  
Sean turned his head over his shoulder, acknowledging the other two men. "Hey, just getting paid on that wager from earlier." His face bore a broad grin, enjoying both their surprise and Colin's efforts.  
"That...was a joke, right?" Josh cleared his throat, trying to get a handle on the situation before it went too far. The gym wasn't busy that morning, but it was still a public place and the risk of getting caught was too great. He watched as Julian began stroking himself, clearly not interested in stopping anything.  
Sean looked down at Colin, lips wrapped around his pole, and then back at Josh, winking. "Eh...apparently not. You want to go next? Or would you rather pay up to Julian?"

Josh's face flushed pink; he could feel his body reacting to the sight, his manhood beginning to fill out as the blood flowed into it. He took a step away and leaned back, checking the hallway before stepping back into the shower spray. "Hell no, not here. Someone could walk in at any moment."  
"Well, it *was* kinda dead today....not likely," Julian chimed in. The look that Josh shot him was withering, silently telling him to stop talking.  
He weighed his options. He could walk out and leave his friends to their own devices...but risk them getting caught and in trouble. He didn't want to admit it, but that also meant he'd miss out on the action. Which meant that his other head was starting to "help" making decisions, so he had to act soon. No way in hell was he going to fuck around in the showers. He and Colin had fooled around in the sauna once, watching each other jerk off, but they hadn't touched each other and could easily have covered up if someone walked in...which was not the case here. Which left him with the option of a better offer.  
"Just...how about not here?"  
Sean's eyebrow rose up in silent inquiry.  
"Somewhere else," Josh continued. "Somewhere...that we can enjoy it more."  
Sean's lips pursed, taking in the suggestion, and nodded in agreement. "Good point. I like the way you think." Smiling, he pulled Colin back up to his feet, making out for a moment before pulling back. "Have to wait to finish that, lad."

Before long, the foursome were at Sean's apartment, sprawled out along the couch. Sean and Julian sat, legs spread, enjoying their side of the wager as Colin and Josh bobbed their heads up and down, cocks sliding in and out of their mouths. Julian had one hand on his chest, playing with his nipple...the other was enjoying the feel of Josh's shoulders and biceps. He watched as Josh's mouth devoured his pole, happy to relax and experience the big blonde man's oral skills.  
Meanwhile, Sean was letting Colin work his shaft, feeling the lips glide across the skin, occasionally coming up for air and letting his tongue play along the ridge of Sean's cock head. The Irishman definitely knew what to do with a dick on his mouth - he didn't stick to the same action for long, and the variety of what his lips and tongue were doing to Sean's member was keeping the man still, rather than being his usual dominant self. He watched as Colin worked up and down, mouth stretched around his thick shaft, then pulling off and vigorously licking along its length, getting it slick with spit before plunging down on it again. He pushed all the way down, inhaling it in one gulp, until his lips met the base, swallowing it whole. He could feel it flex in his throat as Sean's fingertips dug into his shoulders with pleasure. He pulled off again and moved down, tongue bathing the large round nuts...and then pushed his face into the area where Sean's leg met his manhood, sucking and nibbling on the muscled flesh, driving the other man crazy, his thighs bucking a bit in response. Sean held Colin's head in place and pushed up, enjoying having his groin eaten out. Again Colin pulled back and then inhaled Sean's thickness, his mouth traveling up and down, enjoying himself. However, the girth was taking a toll on his jaw...he could feel it tightening up, tired from being stretched open for so long. Sean sensed this, surprised that Colin had been able to go for this length of time. He pulled the darker-haired man up, into his lap, and into a deep kiss. His large hands roamed over Colin's toned frame, gripping his furry butt cheeks in both hands. His finger traced down Colin's crack, rubbing against his hole; a groan into his mouth revealed Colin's hunger for more. He broke the kiss, a broad grin on his face. "Damn, you're good. And I'm looking forward to this," his finger tip pushing against Colin's entrance. "But how about switching it up a bit and giving your jaw a rest?" Winking, he nodded his head to the left.

Colin got the hint and climbed off of Sean's lap, settling in between Julian's legs. His tongue settled on the man's balls and began working up, until his mouth bumped into Josh's. Slowly and gently, he continued moving up, pushing Josh's face towards the end of Julian's dick, until both of their mouths were at his knob. They began a kiss, lips and tongues swirling around the tip, driving Julian crazy. Colin finally ended the kiss, smacking Josh on the hip. Josh walked on his knees over to Sean's end of the couch, taking the large tool in his hand. His own cock was long and thick...and while this wasn't as long, damn it was wide. He took the end in his mouth and slowly moved down, getting a feel for its girth. Sean watched as Josh's pink pouty lips sank down, taking in a good amount before coming back up. He decided to get involved; taking Josh's head in his hands, he began slowly driving in and out of his mouth, a little more of his cock disappearing with each stroke, as he began face fucking the beefy stud. The man was the star of the show...and here he was, his face taking Sean's dick as it began thrusting in and out. "That's it..." His fingers sank into the blond curls. "You can take it...." He held Josh's head in place as he pushed forward, burying himself to the root, feeling Josh's throat work to accommodate his meat stick. Josh had only been with a few guys, so wasn't as experienced as Julian and Colin; he struggled with the width of Sean's cock a bit...which turned on Sean even more.

Sean continued thrusting until he felt a familiar tingle in his balls. As hot as it might be to shoot down Josh's throat, he had other ideas in mind. Pulling Josh off of his cock, he bent down and kissed him before whispering in his ear, "How about we fuck the hell out of these two lads?" He pulled back, one eyebrow raised with his question. Josh grinned, the idea of plowing Colin or Josh sounding great - he was looking forward to release as well. Nodding, he stood up, helping Sean to his feet as well.

Julian looked up from watching Colin give a masterful blowjob to see two large hard cocks pointed in his direction. He grinned at the big beefy men attached to the large hoses, "What's up gents?"  
Sean reached down and stroked Josh's tool, maintaining eye contact with Julian. "As hot as a mouth is, ready for a bit more..." Colin could feel Julian's fun stick flex in his mouth, giving away his excitement at the idea of getting plowed.  
"Hell yeah - where do you want us?"

Colin pulled off of Julian's rod with a wet slurping noise. "Uh, who said anything about 'us'?"  
Sean took his large prick in his free hand, giving it a couple of shakes, wagging it towards the two men still on the couch. "So, you're saying that you *don't* want a swing at this?" Colin's eyes were drawn to the hefty piece of meat, glued to it as it continued bouncing up and down in Sean's hand, like a large magic wand. He continued watching, somewhat hypnotized, as Sean relinquished Josh's manhood and stepped forward. Placing his hand along Colin's jaw, he gently tilted the Irishman's face up and then pulled it forward, towards his crotch. Colin opened his mouth and engulfed Sean, sucking firmly.

Josh and Julian watched for a moment before looking at one another. Josh tilted his head to the side, beckoning Julian over. Rising from the couch, he came around the large wooden slab coffee table, gripping Josh's broad pecs in his hands and enjoying the feel. Leaning over, Josh met Julian's lips with his own and began a deep kiss, his own hands roaming down to cup and then squeeze Julian's perky butt. He stepped forward, closing the short distance between the two...and then took another step. Julian reflexively stepped back. Another forward step from Josh resulted in Julian bumping against the edge of the coffee table. Using his upper body, Josh tilted forward, slowly easing Julian back and down until he was laying down on the slab of wood. Crouching down, Josh once again took Julian's crotch rocket in his mouth, sucking up and down, his fingers playing with Julian's balls and ass. The sound of a throat clearing caught his attention; glancing up, he saw that Sean had rummaged in the drawer of the end table, pulling out a bottle of lube which he tossed towards Josh. The blonde reached up, lips still firmly wrapped around Julian's dick, catching the clear bottle. Popping the top open, he felt the slick liquid pour onto his fingertips, which he ran up and down Julian's crack, hearing a light moan in response.

Julian felt the digit travel up and down, teasing him, until finally settling firmly against his hole. With some pressure, it slid inside, penetrating his entrance and coating it with lube. Working in and out, in rhythm with Josh's mouth, it began easing him open...and then was joined with a second finger. When there were finally three fingers gliding in and out, stretching apart and coming back together, Julian's hips began bucking up to meet them, as well as bury himself into Josh's throat. Josh nearly grinned, as much as one can with a mouth full of cock, when he stopped moving his arm and allowed Julian to ride his fingers on his own accord - it was time to fill his hungry hole. Lubing up his cock first, he rose up, bringing Julian's legs up and pushing them down, the back of his thighs pressed against his stomach, putting his ass on full display. Julian didn't want to tease Julian any longer - he lined up his prick with the other man's entrance and pressed forward, slowly burying inch after inch in one long motion until he was balls deep in his friend. Both groaned with pleasure, Julian at being filled with Josh's ample member and Josh at feeling Julian's tunnel squeeze warm and wet around his fuck stick. Swinging his hips, he began slowly thrusting in and out, gently long-dicking the other man, getting the most pleasure out of the fucking for both of them.

Sean watched the entire episode, turned on more and more by the action unfolding in the middle of his living room. Already nearing the edge before Colin had started working his knob, he decided to force a delay. When he'd reached into the drawer for lube, he'd also pulled out a leather cock ring. As Colin continued bobbing up and down, he'd slid the strip of leather down and around his nuts, fastening the snap, enjoying the snug feel that ensured he wouldn't be shooting his load until he wanted to. Seeing that Josh and Julian had settled into a comfortable rhythm, he reached down and pulled Colin up and into kiss. Colin kept a grip on Sean's cock, tugging on it eagerly, his other hand exploring along pecs and abs. Sean did some exploring as well, feeling the fur that covered Colin's chest, tracing it down his stomach, his other hand grabbing a handful of ass. Still holding one cheek in a firm grip, his other hand came around, his fingertip finding its way to Colin's hole. Pressing against it, he growled into the other man's ear, "Yes?"  
Colin contemplated it for a moment, not because he wasn't eager to feel a cock in his rear, but Sean's girth gave him pause. The fingertip continued running a circle around his hole, gently pushing whenever it wandered across his entrance. The sensation caused him to give in with a whimpered "Please."

Sean's mouth moved from Colin's ear and settled back against his lips, kissing deep and hungrily. Hands placed on the other man's hips, he spun him around, wedging his pole against Colin's rump. "I've been wanting this all day." Walking forward, his motion nudged Colin along, towards the coffee table, until his knees bumped against its broad edge. Sean continued pressing forward from behind, causing Colin to kneel down onto the large wooden surface. Sean guided him down on all fours, so that Colin was crouched over Julian in a 69 position. Getting the idea, Colin's head descended and swallowed the sausage in front of him, with an up close view of Josh's ample cock sawing in and out of the other man's hole below him.  
His own hole felt the presence of Sean's dick, nudging to prepare its way in. Josh tossed the lube back to its owner, who spread it liberally along his massive member before sliding it up and down along Colin's crevice. Before long, it was back at his entrance, throbbing and emanating heat, eager to dive in. Slowly, he pushed against the resistance of Colin's ass. To Colin, it felt like someone was pressing an actual pole against his backside; it seemed too big to enter. Focusing on Julian's dick, he sucked harder as he tried to relax his body.

He felt Sean's fingers dig into his butt cheeks, hard, catching him off guard. His body jerked, the physical response being enough to allow Sean's member to slide in slightly. Taking advantage of the opening, Sean's hips leaned forward, his ass flexing with the thrusting motion. His fat cockhead continued separating Colin's entrance, pushing further into the tight hole. Colin groaned, partly in pain and partly pleasure, as he was slowly impaled. Fingers tightening down against the surface of the coffee table, he tried to force his body to relax as it was being stretched open. About a half inch of Sean's rod would make its way in before he would slightly withdraw, giving Colin's ass the chance to recover before pressing ahead again.  
At about the half way point, Sean was ready to get down to the business of fucking. Josh watched with fascination as Sean placed his hand down on Colin's back, which had broken out into a light sweat, and began a relentless drive home, his shaft sinking inside, not retreating at all. Colin groaned again, the bobbing of his head stopping as he focused on trying to take in Sean's member. From below, Julian watched as it all disappeared, Sean's nuts pressing up against Colin's ass. Colin's cock had gone softer, although not limp, in his mouth, as a result of the large anal intruder. Julian sucked on the dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue on it, gazing on Colin's low-hanging furry nuts...and right above that, Sean's balls as they ground against Colin's hole. They began backing away, thick flesh following, as Sean slowly began withdrawing. Julian felt Colin's mouth groan around his pole again, knowing full well the pulling feeling from inside that came with that first outward stroke of Sean's tool. A little over six inches gradually reappeared, Colin's mouth sending vibrations down Julian's shaft, until the edge of Sean's cockhead juuuuuuust barely exited.

More firmly than before, he drove back in, all the way to the hilt. Colin almost dropped Julian's dick from his mouth as it opened wide, half moaning and half gasping. Julian felt Colin's own pole begin stiffening back up. He suppressed a chuckle, knowing that the fat mushroom head at the end of Sean's cock must have found Colin's prostate, smashing it with its heft. The ample meat slid out again...and immediately drove back in. The sounds emanating from Colin's mouth had clearly changed from groans of half pain into loud moans of intense pleasure. His cock pushed forward, deeper into Julian's throat, with each of Sean's inward thrusts, beginning to leak precum as his inner love nut was barraged by Sean's fuck stick. Julian managed to pull his head back a little, suckling on the tip of Colin's member, tasting the nectar that was flowing out of it now that his body was adjusted to Sean's girth. Reaching up, Julian took Colin's ass in his hands and gripped it, pulling the cheeks apart, allowing Sean to drive in another half inch or so.

Meanwhile, up above, Josh was watching the intensity of Sean's sex. The stockier man had Colin's hips in his hands, using them as leverage for thrusting. Every time he pulled out, he slammed back in, hammering Colin's insides. Julian's hands continued grabbing and spreading Colin's rear...which was some work, as Colin's backside arched and swayed, pushing back, his body language silently asking for more. Sean's thrusts were determined, ramming in and out, the speed increasing slightly over time. Josh ran his fingers through Colin's dark hair, reaching down to tilt his friend's face up. "You okay?"  
Colin stared at Josh, his mouth slightly open, his eyes lost in a haze of cock-lust that Josh recognized. The corner of his mouth managed to pull up into a slight grin, "Yeah...I'm...good. Really...really...good." His words came out slowly, in rhythm with Sean's pounding from behind. One of Julian's hands reached down to grab his own cock, shaking it and tapping Colin's jaw. Getting the hint, Colin winked at Josh and tilted his head back down. He watched as Josh continued long-dicking Julian's hole below in slow, relaxed thrusts, taking his time and enjoying the fucking. Colin popped Julian's pole back into his mouth, bringing some of his attention back to it as a way of distracting from the pummeling his ass was happily receiving.

The room filled with the sounds of groans, sucking and fucking as the four men got down to it. Josh mostly enjoyed a casual pace of thrusting in and out of Julian's ass, feeling the experienced bottom clench around his shaft. Colin and Julian slurped on each other's poles, enjoying the up-close show of the other man getting plowed. Both of them were moaning non-stop, their holes and their cocks being worked on at the same time. The murmurs from Colin's mouth hummed down Julian's shaft, growing in intensity as Sean continued pounding his ass. The rhythm and strength had increased...not quite slamming into Colin's rear, but definitely hammering it, the sound of his groin smacking into the other man's rump sending a sharp slapping noise through the room, louder and faster. The thrusts had begun to jam Colin's rod into the back of Julian's throat, so the man on the bottom of the sex pile pressed his hands against Colin's abs, bracing the other man's body and holding it back so he wouldn't get choked. His hands bumped against Sean's, which held tightly onto Colin's hips, holding them in place as he pounded against them. His cock rammed in and out, harder and faster, until he felt his balls boiling, yearning for release. Gripping the base of his cock, he unsnapped the leather cock ring with one thumb, allowing it to fall to the floor. He pointed the end of his tool downward and, with two strokes of his wrist, began unloading his cum gun at last. A large shot of white jizz shot forward, splattering against the back of Colin's cock...a second shot nailed Julian across his nose and lips. Hungrily, he swallowed all of Colin's pole, savoring the strong scent and flavor of Sean's juices.

Sean positioned his member back up, blasting Colin's stretched hole with a third strong jolt before slamming all the way back in. Rolling his head back, his chest heaved and his entire body flexed as his nuts emptied their heavy load. Colin's entire body went limp as it relaxed, finally no longer being rammed; his mouth sank down Julian's pole, lips resting at the base, a long satisfied whining moan reverberating along the dick in his mouth...resulting in muffled moans vibrating his own cock in Julian's mouth. He could feel Sean's seed coating his insides and began flexing his sore ass muscles, milking the huge dick buried within his rear, coaxing out the last drops.

Satiated, Sean slid out of Colin's ass and stepped back, plopping down onto the couch with exhaustion. He watched as Julian pulled his head back and began licking along Colin's cock, lapping up the last of Sean's batter. Julian was normally a pretty easy-going sex partner...but the foursome setup, watching Sean fuck Colin just inches away, and the taste of Sean's cum on Colin's dick drove him into an overdrive mode. After one last swipe of his tongue along Colin's pole, he unentangled himself from the 69 and off of Josh's dick, setting down next to Colin...and then pushing against his side, rolling the other man over. A leg swung up in the air, coming down on Colin's other side as Julian straddled his friend, sitting down on Colin's mast, taking in all 7.5 inches at once. Fingers sliding through the dark hair covering Colin's chest, damp with sweat, Julian lifted his hips up before slamming back down, his body hungry for cock. Josh's ramrod of 8 thick inches was enjoyable, but the blonde had been enjoying a casual fuck...and now Julian was craving a more intense ride. Gripping Colin's chest, he began bouncing up and down, moaning. Josh joined Sean on the couch, the two watching the other pair go at it in a ravenous heat. Sean finished wiping off his crotch, handing the towel to Josh. Keeping his eyes on the coffee table action, Josh began cleaning the lube off of his cock.

Spotting the mess across Julian's face, Colin reached up and pulled the other man down, until they were chest to chest, their bodies grinding against each other. Wrapping his arms around Julian's torso to hold him still, Colin began thrusting up into him, his own low-hanging balls pulling up with his cock before slapping back down against the wooden surface below. Tilting his face up, he licked across Julian's cheek, getting a taste of Sean's essence, before meeting their mouths in a kiss. Breaking it, his tongue lashed against the bridge of Julian's nose, seeking out the rope of white fluid before kissing again, continuing the actions until Julian's face was clean of jizz, their tongues sharing the taste, mouths moaning into one another.

A hand wrapped around his cock brought Josh's attention back to the couch. "Nice piece of meat." Sean gave Josh a squeeze, appreciating the size of his manhood, before reaching over with his other hand and pulling Josh in for a kiss. The two enjoyed their own make-out session for awhile, feeling up each other's muscular bodies while listening to the earnest sounds of sex coming from a few feet away. Sean broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Josh's, his dark blue eyes looking into the other man's light blues. "I've got an idea," he half-whispered, a wicked grin springing upon his features. Slapping Josh on the thigh, he stood up and motioned to follow. Josh stood up, confused, and made his way over next to Sean, the two of them standing behind Julian, who had pulled his body back up and was grinding down on Colin's fuck stick.

Sean reached down, finding the lube bottle that had been cast aside and opened it again, pooling a good amount into his open palm. Kneeling in front of Josh, he slathered the clear liquid on the other man's long rod while bringing his lips forward to lip, nibble, and suck along his hip and abs. Josh ran his fingers down the back of Sean's head, lightly thrusting into his hand...and then Sean scooted back a foot, tugging on Josh's cock to bring him along in the same direction, towards the coffee table. He complied...and then stepped forward again as Sean scooted and tugged again. Once more, Sean pulled on Josh's tool...but this time it was downward, bringing him to his knees as well. "Follow my lead - trust me," he growled into Josh's ear. Turning, he presented his backside to Josh... 'Is he going to bottom?" Josh wondered, not expecting it from the other man. Instead, he watched as Sean leaned forward and embraced Julian from behind, pulling him back a bit, nibbling on his ear and reaching down with his left hand to gently jerk Julian's cock.

Reaching back, Sean blindly found Josh's pole, grasping it and pulling forward again, bringing Josh up off of his knees slightly. Continuing to pull Josh forward, he whispered into Julian's ear. "You love cock, don't you?"  
Julian moaned, rocking his head back, enjoying Sean's attention along his ear, as well as at his groin. "Hell yeah."  
Grinning, Sean used his right hand to bring Josh down until his knees were on the coffee table. "You love it a lot. My cock, Josh's, Colin's..."  
Julian thrust up into Sean's hand and then back out, pushing himself down on Colin's pole. "Mmmm....they're all amazing."  
"Never can get enough, eh? You horny little bastard." He guided Josh forward, the beefy blonde stud straddling Colin's legs, wondering what Sean was up to.

Julian's eyes were half-closed, grinning at Sean. "Fuck no. The more the better."  
"That's the spirit lad." His right hand pulled forward on Josh's meat, bringing it up against Colin's balls. The mushroom-shaped cockhead, wet with lube, glided along Colin's shaft until it met Julian's stuffed hole. Shifting his hand to Josh's side, he pulled forward. Josh got the hint, a devilish smile breaking out on his normally angelic features. Holding his thick rod down with his thumb, he positioned it and ever so slowly began pushing forward.  
Julian's eyes opened, confusion etched into his brow. "What the...?"  
"You said the more the merrier..." Sean's voice trailed off as he sank his lips against Julian's neck, where it met the shoulder, licking and sucking hard at what he knew was a weak spot while working Julian's cock. The other man moaned, melting in his arms, overwhelmed by the sensations around his body. He felt Josh pushing against his ass. "I'm not sure that I...."

"Shhh....yes, you can. You love cock. You're just about to get more of it." Sean went back to Julian's body, going lower to take his nipple between his teeth. Without seeing, he knew when Josh had finally penetrated Julian's hole...the younger man's pecs tensed as he groaned loudly. Sean moved back up, working Julian's body with his hands and mouth to distract him. "You're going to love this, I promise." Julian's chest was rising with deep breaths as he felt Josh drive further inside Colin had stopped thrusting, amazed at the feeling of Julian's ass stretching further...but somehow feeling tighter, as Josh's hardness slid across his own. Josh was mesmerized as he worked inch after inch in, not pulling back, until he was all the way in, his chest pressed against Julian's back, his cock pressed against Colin's. Bringing his mouth down, he began kissing along the other side of Julian's neck before slowly sliding back out about halfway...and then slowly plunged back inside.

Sean leaned back and watched as Josh's beefy ass rose in the air and drove back down, again and again...and as Colin began pushing up from below. Chuckling, he returned his attention to Julian's body. Moans poured out of the stuffed bottom's throat as he felt the two tools inside of him run back and forth...sometimes in opposite directions, at other times ramming in and out in unison. He'd finally adjusted to the extra penetration, his fingers relaxing and no longer digging into Colin's chest. There was no way in hell he was about to start gyrating against the two men topping him, so he held himself up and enjoyed the new turn of events.

Josh was also loving this - it somewhat felt as if he was fucking Julian and Collin at the same time. Each motion met the resistance of Julian's tunnel as well as pushed against his fuck buddy's pole, which was pushing back. Sean right hand caressed Josh's rear, pulling it forward to encourage Josh's thrusts. Josh was surprised and turned on when Sean's fingers grazed down; the tips brushing against his hole sending shivers up and down his spine. Biting his lip, he suppressed a moan, not necessarily wanting to encourage the other man and definitely not wanting to bottom for a dick that large. Suddenly, the tip of Sean finger penetrated inside of him, his entrance slick with the sweat tricking down his back. He couldn't stop the moan that came forth as Sean buried his digit inside, not stopping until his knuckles were against Josh's cheeks. Finding Josh's prostate, Sean pressed down, eliciting a strong reaction. Josh's ass clamped around his finger; at the same time, while Collin and Julian were unaware of what was going on, they felt Josh's rod flex and spasm in the tight confines of Julian's tunnel.

Josh's pace began picking up...at some point he was half ramming into Julian and half riding Sean's finger, both ends giving him great pleasure. He kept going faster - this was not the casual nature of earlier, but a earnest need type of a fuck. He wanted more of Julian's hole and more of Sean's finger at the same time, bucking back and pounding forward. Sean felt Josh's ass spasm as his orgasm ripped through his body, pushing deep into Julian, eliciting a loud cry of both shock and satisfaction at the further intrusion...and the feeling of Josh's cock shooting deep inside. The shots came hard and fast, slamming against Julian's insides and Colin's shaft as he kept pounding away while cumming, yelling out a stream of words: "fuck oh god fuck yes yes fuuuuuck."  
It set Julian off, his fingers digging anew into Colin's furry pecs and his entire body tightening up. His dick turned into a hose, splashing white streaks of jizz all over Colin's upper body. His ass muscles clenched around the two cocks still inside of him, still thrusting, as his body rode out the waves until he went limp, collapsing against Colin's torso. Josh slid out, prompting Sean to finally remove his finger. He attempted a half jesting glare at the other man, but the cheeky grin brought out an exhausted laugh instead. "Well, that was different," he uttered while wiping his sweaty forehead.  
"Enjoy it?"  
"Fuck yeah. Just wouldn't want to be in Julian's place."

Sean glanced over. "I dunno - looks like he's having a good time."  
Colin had wrapped his arms around Julian once more and was pounding away into his abused ass as if his life depended on it, eager to bust his nut. After a couple of minutes, Julian groaning against his neck, his thighs flexed as his ass lifted up off of the table, his balls pulling up towards Julian's hole. His shaft visibly throbbed as it unloaded into Julian, both men moaning with each shot. His body finally gave out, bringing the both of them back down out of the air, their bodies relaxing. Everyone began catching their breath, the afterglow of great sex lighting up their faces.

Sean broke the silence. "That was fucking hot. Glad to have won the bet." He winked at Josh. Julian rolled off of Colin, arms and legs askew as he recovered. "Easy for you to say."  
"So you wouldn't be up for that again? It was pretty damn awesome." Colin poked Julian in the ribs, teasing.  
Julian pondered the idea. Pulling himself up with a groan, he gingerly stepped away from the coffee table, a slight limp in his step. "Maybe..." He grinned at Josh. "Would never have expected that from you."  
Josh shook his head and pointed. "Nope, his idea. But not complaining," he laughed.  
"You bloody instigator. I should have known." With a chuckle and a lewd hand gesture, Julian slowly made his way across the room.

"Where're you going? We might not be done with you, lad!" Sean called out jokingly.  
JulIan responded over his shoulder as he crossed into the bedroom. "I need a shower. And a drink."  
Sean nodded. "Take care of the first one...I'll get you the other."  
Colin peeled himself up, making his way to the bathroom as well. "I need one too. On both counts." Rounding the doorframe, he disappeared to join Julian in the shower.

Josh gestured towards the bar. "Need a hand?"  
Sean crossed the distance between himself and Josh, quickly embracing the other man and deeply kissing him. Josh responded by melting into it, their hands grabbing at each other, enjoying their bodies but too tired to get up to no good. Breaking the kiss, Sean made his way to the bar. "A hand would be great. Your mouth sometime again would be even better."  
Josh laughed, smacking, Sean on the rump. "We'll see. Next time you might lose the match."  
Sean brought a couple of bottles out Setting them down, he reached over and tweaked Josh's nipple. "I think, no matter who loses, everyone wins."  
The two men laughed, continuing to play a light game of grab-ass while getting to the business of cocktails.


	2. Cashing In Your Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys place bets on a game of tennis...but it's the sort of wager where everyone is a winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author. 
> 
> Note: This story was originally posted on the Nifty Archives in July 2015 (Chapter 1) and June 2016 (Chapter 2).

Josh Dallas and Sean Maguire watched the living room doorway with amusement, listening to the sounds of laughter echoing out of the bathroom. As the sounds grew closer, Sean turned towards the bar and poured a couple of drinks. "Bloody hell," he chuckled, just as Colin O'Donoghue and Julian Morris bounded into the room. "Did you leave us any hot water?" With a wink and grin, he handed the two guys their drinks - whiskey on ice.

"I'm sure there is. Did you leave us anything to drink?" Colin replied with a laugh before raising his glass to his lips.

"Yes - it's not our fault that we hit round two waiting for you guys to finish cleaning up." Josh gave an appreciative glance down Colin's form, still glistening from the water of the shower, the dark hair on his chest and stomach matted down and shining wet.

"Speaking of...our turn." Sean clinked glasses with Josh, "Bottoms up." The two beefy studs downed what was left in their glasses and set them down, before making their way out of the room and towards the shower. Watching their backsides disappear around the doorframe, Julian murmured "And what nice big bottoms you have."

"The better to..." Colin trailed off, both men giggling, still in a silly mood from the day's earlier exploits and their game of grab-ass (and cock and chest and everything else) in the shower.

* * * *

The hot water struck Josh in the chest, the perfect feeling of relaxation after the day's activities. Stepping forward, he held his head under the water, the world fading away for a moment. Sean watched appreciatively as streams of water flowed down the blonde man's large shoulders, broad back, the liquid (and his eyes) following the musculature down, making their way to the globes of Josh's rear. Water curved around the firm round ass, over it...and down into the crevice, the water and light making the light peach fuzz glisten. Sean swallowed, a hunger awakening again. He lightly cleared his throat, the sound making a slight echo in the space of the large stone-walled shower. "You and your boyfriend make a hot couple to watch in action."

The voice brought Josh back to the present. A chuckle rumbled in his throat and chest as he shook his head. "He's not my boyfriend." Stepping aside, he moved around so that Sean could get to the shower head. Reaching for the shampoo, he saw Sean's head tilt, wearing a look of skepticism. "What?"

Sean grinned. "Nothing..." Closing his eyes, he leaned back slightly, enjoying the hot water, his dark brown hair turning nearly black once wet. Lathering his own hair, It was Josh's turn to gaze. His eyes soaked in the other man's body, mentally comparing it with his own. Both men had smooth chests and muscled bodies...and that's where the similarities ended. Sean's muscles were large but tighter, where Josh's were beefier. However, Josh's three extra inches in height caused his entire body to look broad, while Sean shorter height gave him a stockier appearance, despite the tighter musculature. Eyes continuing down, Josh’s eyes settled on the thick meat hanging between the other man's legs, resting below a patch of trimmed, straight brown hair. Josh's own groin boasted blonde curls (which Colin loved lightly twisting with his fingers during blowjobs). His own cock was longer, both when hard and flaccid...but while it was ample, it still wasn't as thick as the baby arm Sean sported. Both men had large, thickly muscled thighs... Josh enjoyed looking for a moment before glancing back up, realizing with a blush that Sean had been watching him. Winking, Sean held his hand out, palm open. "Bother you for a squirt...of shampoo?"

Reaching over, Josh picked up the bottle and squeezed it, thick white fluid pooling into Sean's hand before it pulled away, quickly lathering into the dark brown hair. "Julian is quite...energetic". The other man turned around....both to rinse his head and to give Josh a view of his backside. The tease worked, as the blonde man slowly continued working shampoo into his own hair while drinking in the sight of Sean's firm back and buttocks. He was still worn out from the earlier foursome, yet his cock still plumped up slightly. He focused on the conversation instead. "That's a word for it. The guy loves the dick, that's for sure."

Sean began soaping up his body. "Your boyfriend appreciates a good ride as well."  
"He's not my boy..." Josh cut himself off, seeing Sean's head turn, revealing a grin and realized that he was being teased. "You ass." Both men began laughing, the sound ringing through the bathroom.

Turning, Sean began making quick work of washing and rinsing his body. Stepping to the side, he held his arm out, inviting Josh to step forward. The blonde stepped into the water and glanced left, looking for the soap...which was missing. The bar reappeared, in Sean's hands as they wrapped around Josh's body, pressing the soap into the broad chest, beginning to move in a small circle. "Allow me," the Englishman murmured. Part of Josh thought about protesting, feeling spent for the day...but it felt nice, and it'd been a long day...closing his eyes, he relaxed, enjoying the attention. Unwinding, he didn't even realized how much his body responded to the calm until he'd leaned back against Sean. Mentally shrugging, he decided to go with the flow.

Sean felt the tension ebb out of Josh's frame, as he began working the soap in larger circles, the movements tracing the slopes and lines of the blonde's muscles. His right hand worked the soap while his left hand stayed still, holding onto Josh's large left pec. Slowly, it slid across the expansive chest, coming to rest on the right side as his other hand crossed over to continue soaping up Josh's upper body. The movement caused their torsos to become closer...already touching, their warm and wet skin was now pressed together.

The movement of his arms, the rise and fall of Josh's breath, and the slickness of the soap led to Sean's fingers slowly trailing down, over the slope of Josh's upper chest, until his little finger bumped into Josh's nipple. It responded instantly to the touch, firming up, a very slight hum sound rolling in the taller man's throat. Sean worked the soap back up, his other hand moving north as well...and then reversed direction, lathering up the bottom half of Josh's rib cage. The right hand slowly fell as well, this time the bottom two fingers grazing over the pert nub of flesh perched at the bottom of Josh's pec. Again, the reaction was almost undetectable - a small but quick inhalation. Sean slid his hand back up, more slowly this time, the tips of his fingers pressing a little more firmly on their passage over Josh's nipple. This time the reaction was easier to hear...a low rumble in the throat.

Sean's left hand glided down Josh's side, continuing to lather up Josh's midsection. The change in position eased up the pressure of his arms around Josh's torso, allowing for more movement; he wanted to let Josh take the next step in this dance of seduction. The other man took the freedom of movement to lean back, returning to the firm press of bodies, enjoying the sensation of hard muscles along his backside, the massaging of the soap into his front, and the playful exchange happening between the two men. While Colin might be the more-forward personality between himself and Josh, it was usually Josh who took the more dominant role in bed. While he would be reluctant to voice the idea aloud, it was nice to just relax and let someone else be in control.

The act of leaning back caused Josh's shoulders to roll back a little...and reflexively, his chest to push out as well. Sean took the silent invitation and brought his hand back down, strumming all four fingers over Josh's nipple like guitar strings, until it rested between his forefinger and thumb. He brought them together...not into a pinch, but with some pressure, teasing. Again, a slight reaction, this time a louder hum, verging on the border of being a moan. Rolling the point between his two digits, Sean nestled his bearded cheek into Josh's neck. Any pretense of a simple shower melted away as the two men's bodies responded to each other. Openly caressing Josh's nipple, Sean pushed his other hand further south, running the bar of soap over the firm muscles of Josh's stomach. He began moving in a large circular motion, each downward slide threatening to brush into Josh's groin...but not going that far...again, teasing the bigger man.

Suddenly, he let go, his arms swinging away. "All done..." he announced. Josh turned his head, confused by the rapid change. "...with the front," Sean finished, a large and wicked grin playing along his lips as he winked. Josh tried to glare in response...but wound up laughing at the other man's mischievous nature. 'No wonder Sean and Julian get along so well,' he thought.

Sean placed the tips of his fingers on Josh's hips and applied pressure, turning the other man around so that they were facing each other. His hands made their way up, settling onto Josh's shoulder blades and began moving the bar of soap around again. "Time for the back." Their position and closeness soon led to the two men's faces coming together into a kiss. As Sean's hands worked along Josh's back, Josh's hands began roaming over the muscles of the man before him, as their tongues explored one another's mouth. The small distance between them closed as their bodies pressed together, pinning one hard cock against another.

Sean's hands made their way further south, gliding along the smooth slope of Josh's lower back. Making his way to Josh's rear, he took hold of the two large slabs of flesh and squeezed, pulling the taller man harder against him, the kiss intensifying. His fingers slid further in between the two muscular globes, causing Josh to finally break their kiss. "You're not working that beast of a cock of yours into me."

Glancing down at the hard and throbbing "beast" in question, Sean returned his gaze back up, meeting Josh's blue eyes. His expression was one of innocence, a careful and practiced look that had served him well in school, disarming its recipient. "Don't worry, no one said anything about that..." His finger tip pressed down and slid along Josh's crevice, massaging the skin on its short journey. "...just...continuing what you were enjoying earlier." He watched as Josh's raised eyebrow lowered back into its regular position, his face filling with a blush at the very recent memory of bucking his hips back, Sean's finger buried inside of him. The throb of his meat below gave away his opinion of that moment.

Sean nudged his chin up, catching Josh's lips with his own, resuming their kiss. His fingers played along Josh's ass, wandering over the curved muscles, careful not to make contact with Josh's hole. Gradually making their way deeper, he began circling Josh's entrance, grazing the edge with his finger tips, still not touching it directly. The tease was having its effect; where Josh had been concerned earlier of Sean's intentions, he was now growing frustrated by the lack of action. Sean waited, patiently, continuing to run his finger in a circle, or sliding in a line just past the opening. His patience was rewarded when Josh flexed his hips, pushing back a little, bringing his hole into contact with Sean's finger. Sean flicked the tip, caressing Josh's ass dimple a few times before resuming his teasing wandering. Again, Josh nudged his hips back, wanting to feel Sean's finger. The third time...when Josh pushed back, Sean applied more force, breaching Josh's entrance up to the first joint in his finger. The other man gave a short, satisfied gasp, his ass clamping down on the digit, preventing it from going any further...or retreating. Sean wiggled it a little, exploring Josh's interior.

Popping his finger back out, Sean slid down to his knees with a wicked grin. "And now, the legs." Josh watched as Sean worked, running the soap up and down one shin and then the other. His thighs came next...the backside and then the front, Sean's knuckles gently brushing against his balls. Anticipating a lengthy hand job, he was surprised when Sean ran the lather up and down his pole just three times, tugging it lightly as he stood again. "Time to rinse off."

Surpressing a smirk at Josh's confusion, Sean reached over and behind him, lifting the shower head away from the wall. Angling it away from his own body, he began washing the suds from Josh's torso...and legs...turning the other man around, he rinsed the broad back and kneeled again, removing all of the lather from Josh's lower half. He held the shower head up again, resulting in Josh automatically grasping it to put it away. Just as the metal pole clicked into place, Josh felt Sean take hold of his ass, spreading it...followed by the light swipe of s tongue across his hole. His fingers gripped the shower head, a low moan rumbling out of his throat. Another swipe...a third...and then Sean's face was embedded firmly between Josh's lower cheeks, playing his lips and tongue across Josh's entrance. The time for teasing was over.

Josh's head rolled back, more light moans coming forth. Hot water was flowing down his torso and a hot man was doing wickedly wonderful things to his ass. Below, Sean's fingers dug into the skin of Josh's behind, using his grip to spread it apart, granting better access for his tongue. He could feel Josh's leg twitch with pleasure whenever he flicked the tip of his tongue against the other man's hole. Stiffening his tongue, he pushed against the entrance, darting in and out. The muscles beneath his fingers flexed again and again as Josh began going crazy, wanting more. Pulling back, Sean broadened his tongue, making slow long laps with it, noticing how Josh began swinging back in the same rhythm, getting the most out of each oral swipe.

Again, it came to a sudden stop. With a firm swat on the rear, Sean pulled himself up to a standing position and opened the glass door to the shower, reaching for the two towels hanging just outside. Handing one over, he watched as Josh turned around, his eyes half glazed over, trying to pull himself back to the present. His manhood was full and stiff, slightly bouncing with the strong pulse of blood flowing through it. Winking again, Sean stepped out and began drying off. "You know, air drying is a thing, but it takes for damn ever. It'd be faster if you used the towel."

Sharing a laugh, the two men finished drying off, leaving the towels behind as they made their way back out into the apartment. Just as they were clearing the bathroom door, hard cocks still bobbing, Sean tackled Josh from behind. Despite his larger frame, the blonde man found himself pushed onto the bed, stopping himself from landing face-first into the mattress by holding his arms out. The result had him on his hands and knees, which is exactly how Sean wanted him. Before he could ask what was going on, Josh felt the now-familiar tongue return to his backside...this time with a vengeance. "What the...ohhhhhhh," was all he managed to utter before devolving into a series of moans, which began growing louder as Sean intensified his actions.

Julian and Colin wandered into the room, wondering about the commotion, and stopped in their tracks. They found Sean kneeling at the side of the bed, his hands raised, gripping and spreading Josh's rear. Meanwhile, Josh was now grabbing the comforter in his fists, arching his back to allow Sean better access. Sitting down on a bench, the other two men propped their feet up on the foot of the bed, clinking their drinks together as they watched the show.

Minutes passed, the only sounds in the air being a result of Sean's mouth...either the set sounds of his efforts, or the series of moans produced by Josh's reaction. Colin and Julian watched, intrigued, as Josh's hips rolled back again and again, trying to get even more pleasure from Sean's tongue. This was a hungry side of the beefy man that they hadn't seen before. Finally acknowledging their presence, Sean peered over the large glutes; pointing at Colin, he motioned to the other side of the bed. Getting the hint, Colin rose up and crawled onto the mattress, settling himself upright on his knees in front of Josh. Gently caressing the other man's cheek, he turned his friend's face up, looking into blue eyes that were bright and shiny, with a far-away expression, lost in a haze of lust. Colin leaned forward, bringing his hard dick up against the pouty lips, watching as they engulfed his member, inhaling it eagerly.

Sean pointed at Julian next, beckoning him over. Pulling away, he rested his thumb against Josh's entrance, nudging it, keeping the stimulation going. "From the living room, bring me the cock ring and lube?" Julian grinned broadly, bouncing away, anxious to see what was next. He returned with both items, placing them on the floor next to Sean, before crawling up onto the bed. Siding up next to Colin, he placed his hand on the back of Josh's head, guiding it over to his own staff, enjoying a blowjob while making out with Colin.

Josh wasn't quite sure how this had happened - he was usually the dominant person in the room. Somehow, Sean had taken charge by rimming him...and now he was on his hands and knees, servicing two cocks, with a tongue lapping up and down his ass. And...if he had to be honest, he didn't care, as long as that tongue didn't stop. Feeling Colin's hardness tap his cheek, he pulled his mouth off of Julian's rod and swallowed Colin's.

Sean watched the three men playing, looking over Josh's broad back, the lower half of his face buried in the blonde's smooth butt. Working his jaw, he reached down and felt along the ground until his fingers bumped into a strip of leather. Picking it up, he lifted it up, between Josh's legs, his other hand lightly stroking the other man's shaft. Making contact between the leather and the beefy stud's crotch, Sean wrapped the strip around the base of Josh's cock, fastening it under his balls. Sensing how sensitive his co-star's ass was, he didn't want their playtime to end early...this would allow Josh's balls to boil but not burst, driving him to higher states of horniness.

Reaching down again, this time Sean blindly found the bottle of lube. Still eating out Josh's ass, he opened the bottle and squeezed, feeling the cold liquid pour into his index and middle fingers. Setting the bottle aside, he rubbed his fingers together, coating them with fluid. His face finally broke contact with Josh's hole, replaced by his pointer finger, which brushed and prodded Josh's entrance. Baring his teeth, he pressed down, lightly biting Josh's bun; at the same time, he pushed forward, sliding his finger in halfway. The nibble served its purpose, distracting Josh...by the time he realized that Sean's thick digit had penetrated him, it had pulled back and was twisting just inside his entrance, stimulating the nerves there. He let Colin's cock fall from his lips, about to ask what Sean was doing, when the man in question sank his finger back in, this time to the knuckle, finding Josh's prostate along the way. What was intended to be words came out as a moan instead. Pressing down, Sean massaged the newly-found prize, watching Josh's dick twitch as its owner moaned again, longer and louder this time.

Julian took advantage of the wide-open mouth, sliding his member inside, feeling Josh's moans as vibrations up and down his length. Sean pulled back again, playing with the rim of Josh's tunnel again, before returning deeper to play with his love nut. Moments later, his finger tip returned to the entrance, keeping it there even longer, teasing, until he felt Josh's rear push back slightly, his body wanting to feel pleasure again. Smiling with satisfaction, Sean slowly sank his finger back in again, rewarding the now-eager hole with what it wanted.

After playing around for a bit, Sean decided it was time to open Josh up a little more. He began withdrawing his finger again, noticing how Josh's behind shifted backward, reluctant to let it go. When he prodded forward again, his forefinger was joined by his middle finger, the two digits delving into Josh's ass. Feeling the extra flesh stretching him, Josh pulled his head up, groaning. He bobbed back down, inhaling Colin's cock now, sucking on it earnestly as an outlet for the sensations coming from behind. When it was just the two of them, Colin usually bottomed...but he knew that when Josh took a cock, he really enjoyed it. Allowing Josh to focus on the ass play, Colin took over the blowjob, holding Josh's head in his hands as he thrust his hips, sliding his dick in and out of his friend's face. He soon felt a long and deep moan around his meat...looking up, he saw that Sean now had three fingers pushed into Josh's hole, opening up his rear entrance, a mischievous grin spread across his face as he winked at Colin.

Sean jerked his head, beckoning Colin over. The dark-haired man slid his cock from Josh's mouth, quickly replaced by Julian's meat. Stepping off of the mattress, he made his way around the bed to Sean's side. Keeping the fingers of his right hand embedded in Josh, Sean used his free hand to grab the bottle of lube again, handing it to Colin. Silently, he looked at Colin's crotch, the bottle, and back up at Colin's face. The message was relayed easily, as Colin flipped the bottle's cap open and greased up his pole. Sean took Colin by the thigh, tugging him into place, lifting Colin's left thigh over Sean's arm. As Colin edged forward, Sean withdrew his fingers...and a heartbeat later, Colin pushed inside Josh's tunnel.

A muffled sound of surprise came from the other side of the bed. Pulling his face away from Julian's groin, Josh whipped his head around, concerned that Sean might be trying to tear open his ass with his thick dick. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to see Colin there, plunging into his hole, a sometimes-familiar sight since they'd been flip-flopping in bed more recently. Noticing that Josh had relaxed, Julian used his hands to turn the blonde's head back to facing forward...and stuffed his cock back into the other man's face with a pleasing sigh.

Sean occupied himself by reaching forward to tug on Josh's manhood. He kept working on it, knowing that the stimulation would drive Josh crazy, unable to cum with the cock ring in place. The result was a lot of moaning...and the beefy ass bucking back, both trying to thrust into Sean's grip as well as pushing down on Colin's length.

Colin looked down, watching the scene below. His hands were on Josh's hips, which were thrashing back and forth, as he rammed his meat in between the beefy cheeks. He wasn't sure what tricks Sean was able to play with his tongue and fingers, be he definitely liked the results. When it was just the two of them, Josh's attitude as a bottom was more playful, rather than this...hungry bottom aching for dick persona.

Sean kept a watchful eye, observing when Colin's movements began to get a little slower and forceful. Releasing Josh's joystick, he stood up, pressing his body against Colin's backside, whispering. "You close?" The other man nodded, focused on the pleasant churning in his balls, ready for release. "Good..." Colin felt Sean's member throb between them. "When you do...pull back some...so that just the head is inside of him." Colin tilted his head back, confused. With a look of mischief, Sean took hold of his rod and tapped it against Colin's backside. Understanding, Colin grinned, a little wickedly, figuring out what Sean had in mind. Taking hold of Josh, he began ramming in and out, feeling himself get nearer to the edge. With one final thrust, he slammed forward, the first shot going deep inside. It took some mental control to pull back again, until the ridge of his cock head met the rim of Josh's hole, watching his length throb vigorously as he sprayed Josh's insides. Sean stood behind him, arms wrapped around in an embrace, feeling the dark-haired man's furry chest heave with the effort of unloading his balls. He was looking forward to the idea of having this hotness ride his stick sometime...but for now, he had other plans in store.

Sensing Colin's orgasm ebb, he tugged lightly on the man's hip, relaying a message. Colin pulled back, his dick withdrawing from Josh's ass...replaced immediately with the tip of Sean's beercan-thick dong. Knowing that the hole had been teased, stretched, and now thoroughly lubed (thanks to Colin's cum), he pushed forward, applying pressure until his head popped in, the edges of Josh's hole sealing tight around his hard flesh, causing Sean to sign with pleasure. Feeling the difference, Josh dropped Julian's knob from his mouth and began turning his head. His movement stopped, noticing that Colin was sitting back on the bench at the foot of the bed. That meant... His head finished its rotation, looking back to see Sean behind him, hands on his hips, rocking back and forth, nudging the tip of his dick in and out of Josh's ass. 'Damn, that...hurts, but feels good," he thought. He felt his insides stretching already, and that was the first half inch. Sizing up the thickness still on the outside, a look of slight concern crossed his features.

"Julian...why don't you give Josh something else to focus on?" Julian's eyebrows furrowed, confused. Sean rolled his hand, one finger sticking out. "Ohhh," Julian exclaimed, understanding after a moment. Still on his knees, he flipped around to face the other way, sliding his lower body back. When he was finished with the maneuver, his hips were against the mattress, his arms holding his upper body upright...with his rear end directly below Josh's face. Leaning forward, Sean placed his hand against the middle of Josh's back, applying a little pressure, moving the blonde stud downward. When his face met Julian's rump, the younger man let out another "ohhhh"...although this time longer and deeper, a sound of satisfaction rather than understanding.

Returning his attention to Josh's rear, Sean swung his hips forward, burying an inch of his shaft into the tight hole, feeling it grip his rod. Responding, Josh swung a hand up and clenched Julian's butt, fingers digging in as he picked up his own efforts, distracting himself from the pressure in his own backside. He felt Sean pull back again, leaving just the tip in...and then the large presence returned, another half inch deeper.

Sean caressed the large muscles of Josh's rear, watching as his flesh embedded itself a little more with each thrust. Somewhere around the fifth stroke, he felt a familiar object press against his manhood, inside Josh's tunnel. Instead of withdrawing again, he pushed forward slightly. The result was a deep, long, muffled moan vibrating from between the cheeks of Julian's ass, as Josh felt his fuck nut get massaged by Sean's thick meat. While the fingers before had played on it like a small drum, this felt more like his prostate was being rolled over again and again, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Every thrust resulted in Josh moaning, his mouth vibrating against Julian's hole...which produced a groan from the younger man.

Working back and forth, Sean continued to ease more cock into Josh. Finally, crotch pressed against Josh's firm ass cheeks, fully buried inside. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he began pulling out...again, until just the tip was still inside. Again, he slid forward...and kept going, burying himself again in one long stroke. Josh's body shuddered in response, his grip tightening on Julian's rump. It felt like his insides were being pulled out with Sean's hose...and then the sense of being stretched again on the in-stroke. The entire time, the girth of Sean's manhood pressed against his prostate, causing his own dick to throb. Normally not much of one to precum, Sean's member was leaking like crazy, making a mess of the comforter beneath him; the ring around his balls prevented him from cumming, while his ass had been super-stimulated for quite some time now.

Colin watched, enjoying the show while reclining on the bench. His eyes locked onto Sean's thick pole as it slid in and out of Josh's rear. Sean was obviously savoring the tightness of Josh's tunnel, his long slow strokes beginning to speed up. Soon he was hammering the other man's ass, the thrusts having become firmer and more intense. Colin could scarcely believe the change in Josh, ass up in the air and face buried down into Julian's ass. His friend with benefits, normally a strong top, was writhing on all fours, his hips pushing back to try and meet Sean's thrusts, eager to be filled by the stout cock. While one end of his body was eager for that big dick, the other end was a release mechanism for the intense sensations coming from his hole. Josh's fingers were digging hard into Julian's rump, spreading it open so that the blonde stud could feast on his rear, the rimming so intense it was nearly violent. The sounds of pleasure and pain coming from Josh might be muffled, but Julian was loud and clear, the moans loud and full-throated. Colin raised his drink to his lips and swallowed, very impressed with the display before him.

Sean slid his hands from Josh's hips, moving them further up the other man's body to his shoulders...and then pulled, bringing the other man upright. Their sweaty torsos pressed together, Sean's hips finally still again, his manhood buried deep inside. His tongue caressed its way up Josh's neck, along his jawline, before meeting his mouth and delving inside, making out for a moment. Pulling away, he growled into the blonde's ear, "What was that earlier about not 'working that beast of a cock' inside of you?" Josh's only response was a moan. Sean continued, "Do you want me to stop...?" He flexed his dick, knowing that Josh could feel the movement within his ass. The other man's response was quiet, a whisper. "No..." Sean locked eyes with Colin. "Do you want me to keep going?"

Josh's response was again quiet, his body still trying to recover from the pounding it had received. "Yes...?"  
"You're not sure?"  
A little clearer this time, Josh groaned. "Yes."  
"So what is it you want?"  
Colin and Julian would never before have expected the next words from Josh's mouth, but the afternoon had changed the dynamic of the group quite a bit...and Josh was probably the most-surprised of them all. "Fuck me with your big dick...please."

Sean grinned with pleasure, his mission accomplished. The dominant blonde stud was now begging for cock. He pressed against Josh's back, returning the man to his position on hands and knees, bringing his hands back down to their spot in Josh's hips. Holding firm, he pulled back...and slammed back in. Josh's head snapped back, roaring with pleasure and pain. As Sean began pounding Josh's rear, Julian stuck his own up, reminding Josh of their earlier action. Josh sank his head down, concentrating his efforts on Julian's hole, trying to block out the discomfort aspects of being stretched and pummeled, focusing instead on the waves of enjoyment every time Sean's thickness ran over his prostate...and also enjoying the feeling of being filled by the other man.

Sean knew he wasn't going to last much longer and began jack-hammering Josh's hole, eager to bust his nut...and hoping that they could do this again someday. With one final push, he embedded the entirety of his length and held it there. Josh felt it swell, impossibly growing even thicker, before it began throbbing. Sean groaned loudly as his balls began releasing their heavy load, deep inside Josh's ass, marking another conquest. Not as many volleys fired out of his cock as earlier that day, partially spent, but still plenty erupted forth, painting Josh's insides. Josh surprised himself, finding his hips bucking back and his hole squeezing...milking Sean's member. With a satisfied sigh, Sean pulled back, withdrawing from Josh's rear. Reaching underneath, he found the leather strap and undid it, the cock ring falling to the mattress.

Eager for release at last, Josh crawled over Julian's backside, sinking his own large manhood into his co-worker as he pinned the other man to the bed. Julian gave a brief cry of surprise...which was quickly replaced with a pleased moan, enjoying nothing more than getting fucked by a nice cock.

Josh's entire broad body pressed down onto Julian's, nearly burying the other man into the mattress. The only part of his body that really moved were his hips, rising up and down vigorously, sometimes swiveling from side to side, as if he were trying to shove his entire body up into the other man. It was a desperate fuck, Josh not wanting....but needing release. Just a few minutes later, his face pulled away from Julian's neck, angling up with a roar as his cock exploded into Julian's ass. Shot after shot of cum fired out of his nose; it felt to Josh as if his balls would never stop pumping their pent-up cargo. On some level, he felt Julian's body jerking below his own, but his entire world was focused on the needs of his groin. His orgasm felt like it was lasting longer than his fervent pounding of Julian had.

Finally spent, he collapsed back down, once again smotherin Julian's shuddering body with his own. A muffled cry brought his awareness back to the present; with a wet sound of release, he rolled off of Julian and onto his own back, his chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. Julian rolled the other way; holding his hip with one hand, he swatted at Josh. "That hurt."  
"Really?" The response came from the foot of the bed, as Colin laughed.  
"Well...yeah. But it felt amazing too." Julian winked, returning to his usual playful demeanor.  
Finally snapping back to reality, Josh's manners also kicked in as he reached for Julian's crotch, aiming to finish him off as well. Instead of a rock-hard cock, Julian's member was deflating. Confusion etched Josh's features as he turned up to look at the other man's face. "You don't need to get off?"

Julian tilted his forehead towards the mattress. "Already did..." At that point, everyone noticed the massive wet spot, in a part of the comforter that was decidedly flattened, where Julian's hips had been rammed into the bedding from Josh's pounding. Josh blinked, partially impressed and a little embarrassed, while the other men chuckled.

"So...tennis again next week?" Three pairs of eyes turned toward Sean. Julian's were eager, Colin's showed amusement. Josh looked down at Sean's groin, his eyebrow raised. His hole felt abused and stretched...and, he had to admit, it was incredibly satisfying and hot. Finally returning his gaze upward to Sean's eyes, he replied. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Sean asked, feigning surprise. A smile slowly stretched its way across Josh's lips, finishing with a wink. "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
